ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's Determination
The dry season came to the jungle and it became so hot, Peace Rock has appeared and the Water Truce was called. The gang arrived at Peace Rock to drink its portion. As they did, Shere Khan has returned to the southern part of the jungle and Dr. Neo Cortex appeared above the cliff-side. Reia: Cortex... Kiva: Him again? Reia: Stay behind me. Kiva: Okay. - Even though he knows the Law of the Jungle, Shere Khan shared a drink as part of the Water Truce. Shere Khan: Everyone comes to Peace Rock. So many smells to catch up on. But... I can't help but notice there's this strange odor today. What is it, this scent that I'm on? I almost.. I almost think it was some kind of..man-cub and Lombax. Reia: They have nothing to do with your scent, Shere Khan. Mowgli stays with the pack as always. Shere Khan: Mowgli? They've gave it a name. Neo Cortex: It is fair to name this man-cub, but the survival of this rat peeks my interest. - Reia protected Kiva, just as she promised. Shere Khan: When was it we came to adopt man into the jungle? Kiva: (Oh dear...) Akela: He's just a cub. Shere Khan: Does my face not remind you what a grown man can do? Reia: (The man-village did this to him?) Kiva: (From the looks of it, yeah.) Shere Khan: Shift your hunting ground for a few years and everyone forgets how the Law works. Well, let me remind you. A man-cub becomes man and man is forbidden! Raksha: What do you know about Law? Hunting for pleasure, killing for power.. You've never know Law. The cub is mine! Mine to me. So, go back to where you came from, you burned beast! Reia: (Whoa... She's braver than I thought.) Akela: The tiger knows who rules this part of the jungle. I'm sure he doesn't come here to make threats. Especially during the Water Truce. Kiva: (Gosh...) Shere Khan: No, I'm deeply respectful of these Laws that keeps us safe. So, here's my promise. Nothing lasts forever. The rains will return and the river will rise. And when this rock disappears, that truce will end. You want to protect him, fine. But ask yourselves, how many lives is a man-cub worth? Reia: (It won't be long until the truce ends.) - Shere Khan and Neo Cortex left Peace Rock. Reia: (I have to prepare her for this..) It's okay, Kiva. You can come out. - Kiva came out of hiding and sees Reia in person. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: As long as Shere Khan is here, Mowgli won't be safe. Kiva: I know. Reia: Keep an eye on them for me. Kiva: Okay. - Reia flew towards back to the Seeonee council for recon. Meanwhile, Sonja and Alister sit down and talk things over about what just happened. - Elsewhere, Reia heard Cortex's voice over a cell phone. Neo Cortex: Yes, I know the power suit is sure to destroy them for my army. Reia: (He still making an army? Power suit??) - Reia takes a com-link to record Cortex's voice. Neo Cortex: I know you are busy gathering the Dragon Balls, but what if the Saiyan and the rat caught up to me? You're not serious..? Alright, alright! There are more villains to those coordinates if the plan to revive someone evil enough is still operational. Reia: (What?) Neo Cortex: Yes, the listed names are here. Some of the heroes went a little..unstable with dark energy. Reia: (At this point, the energy is getting them stronger..) Neo Cortex: Yes, yes.. I'll keep an eye on their movements. Over and out. - Reia quickly hides when Cortex walked to another part of the jungle. She walked into the cave, steals the list and walked out. She suddenly hears Kiva's voice as they walked back to the Seeonee council. Kiva stopped and sees Reia with a list of names. Kiva: Reia? Did you tail Cortex? Reia: Yes. I need to take this list to the captain. It's very important. Kiva: Okay. - Reia then flew toward Ratchet with the list. Ratchet looked through it. Ratchet: Hold on.. Kirby, Coco Bandicoot, Vegeta, Link, Gohan.. Reia: (Even Gohan was corrupted too?) Genis: Wait.. Is Emil in the list too? Ratchet: Yeah, at the bottom of the list, meaning he's one of the toughest to restore. Kiva: But why would they become corrupted too? Reia: The Skeleton King has caused this paradox to corrupted all heroes in his wake. Villains will have no choice but to submit to his will. Clank: Is it worth stopping many villains as possible? Angela: It's a start, but to stop them for good, we need to strike the Skeleton King's base. Ratchet: Strike his base? How? Kiva: Well, are we going to find the base first? Angela: Let me handle the tracking, Kiva. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Right now, one of us will protect Mowgli while the rest are chasing after Cortex. Reia: Captain, I request to protect Mowgli. Kiva: Reia, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Angela: Think about it, Reia. You've pushed yourself too hard. It's time to stay on the sidelines. Reia: And be a sidekick forever? Kiva: Well, no. That's not what she means. Reia: I know. Neisan would have the honor of the role as leader of the Time Squad again. Ratchet: Hold on, Reia. Remember what Supreme Kai of Time said? Reia: She want me to be a leader, but how can I, cause I'm afraid...of losing my friends and family again.. - Kiva hugged Reia for comfort once again. Kiva: It's okay. Sonja: I guess..Kiva adores you.. Reia: As do I, Sonja. Kiva, we need to take extra precautions if we're taking him to the man-village. Kiva: Seems fair. - Reia smiled and the gang returned to the council for rest. Category:Scenes